


Little Quiet Things

by Tamix13 (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, so have some more, this pairing deserves all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: It was the quiet moments that Credence appreciated the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been sucked into this pairing wholeheartedly sorry not sorry. Thank you for all the kudos and comments on my last fic holy crap ILU all so much.

It was the quiet moments that Credence appreciated the most.

Sure, it was exciting to help Newt care for his creatures and it was amazing to be able to learn magic. That was his second favorite thing because for so long, he’d been the odd one, the freak. He’d made weird things happen and he’d had to hide it all in fear of being discovered.

But here, his magical powers were nurtured and he was helped to harness and control them.

And he was so grateful to Newt for helping him.

Above all though, it was moments like these that helped him the most.

Helped him to forget everything that he’d gone though.

Credence was laying with his head in Newt’s lap, using the magizoologist’s coat as a pillow. Newt himself was leaning against a tree, reading aloud from a book that he was holding in one hand. The other hand had dropped down into Credence’s hair, which he’d finally been able to grow out of that horrid haircut that Mary Lou had been forcing on him for so long. 

Newt’s fingers carded slowly through Credence’s hair as the older wizard read out loud from his book, his soft voice and the hair petting slowly but surely lulling Credence into a calm half sleep. 

Newt had a wonderful voice for storytelling, as Credence had figured out before. Newt often told him stories about adventures that he’d been on to help calm Credence after he’d had a nightmare. 

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Credence’s eyes opened slowly to see Newt smiling down at him.

“Maybe...sorry. You have a nice voice…” Newt laughed softly and leaned down to press a kiss to the younger man’s forehead.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, it seems. I guess I can’t be that mad at you for falling asleep in the middle of the story after all.”

He went back to reading and Credence’s eyes closed again, losing himself in Newt’s words and accent. Newt’s hand moved through his hair slowly, stroking the wavy, sun warmed strands. 

Yes, this was really Credence’s favorite way to spend a day.

After everything that had happened…

These quiet moments were his favorites. 


End file.
